<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyday life with an Avatar by OP_Taipan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445684">Everyday life with an Avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP_Taipan/pseuds/OP_Taipan'>OP_Taipan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: Era of Izuku [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP_Taipan/pseuds/OP_Taipan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In time's past, it was common knowledge that once the Avatar entered your life, you could say goodbye to any sense of normality. Unfortunately, in this day and age, nobody got that memo. And boy, how much they needed it. AKA non-canon one-shots for my main story that I write when I have writers' block.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: Era of Izuku [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyday life with an Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm happy and proud to announce that Avatar: Era of Izuku now has an official discord server!<br/>Feel free to join at : https://discord.gg/A7uvRnft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right, class" Shota Aizawa drawled in his usual monotonous fashion. The man stood amongst three other adults, all pro-heroes and teachers at U.A: Midnight, Power-Loader, and Cementoss.<br/>
Except for Aizawa, all of them wore casual clothing, a rare sight to the others they were here with. "Today we have something a bit different." </p><p>The four teachers faced a group of twenty teenagers, most, if not all of them at sixteen years of age. The students of class 1-A stood together as one large group, the taller students like Iida and Shoji at the back whilst the shorter of the bunch, like most of the girls and Mineta, were at the front.</p><p>Much like their teachers, they too wore casual clothing. Ranging from Midoriya's plain T-shirt and sweats to the beige expensive-looking blouse Yaoyorozu chose to wear.</p><p>Currently, the group was in a place they never once saw in U.A: A parking lot.</p><p>Yes, you heard it right. A genuine parking lot.</p><p>Between the massive skyscraper of a main building, mansion-like dormitories and the city-sized training grounds the campus boasted; The parking lot appeared extraordinarily plain and normal.</p><p>Perhaps that was the reason none of them ever noticed it.</p><p>And how ordinarily plain it was. While the asphalt was a dark grey in color and seemed to be well-maintained, and its' size could probably fit about a fifth of the sports festival spectator's cars in it (Which is why it was built), its' simplicity still wasn't what the students were accustomed to from U.A.<br/>
The only semblance of color to the place came from the cars that were currently parked in a neat line behind them.</p><p>"Sir!" Iida raised an arm to the sky and almost chopped off one of Shoji's, "What exercise are we participating in today? And why have you asked us to come here without our Hero costumes or school uniforms?"</p><p>Aizawa pitched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "If you have waited a few seconds, Iida, you would've got an explanation."</p><p>"Apologies, sir!"</p><p>The homeroom teacher sighed again," As you all know, as heroes, it is of utmost importance that you all will be able to come to a disaster scene, be what it may, in time."</p><p>The students murmured in agreement, Midoriya materialized a notebook out of seemingly nowhere and began writing a summary of Aizawa's lecture; Iida smiled in pride, thankful for his family's quirk that allowed him to do exactly what Aizawa was saying while Bakugou scoffed at the direction the lesson was going,<em> 'I can already do that! Get on with it!'</em></p><p>"However," Aizawa continued with his lecture, "I know you are all aware that not all heroes have quirks that can help with that."</p><p>Several of the students became downcast, all of whom were the ones in class with no mobility capabilities whatsoever.<br/>
Those who had, either smiled in pride, relief, or whatever emotion that reflected Bakugou's.</p><p>"And even if they <strong>do</strong>…" Aizawa glared at the grinning students, causing them to freeze on the spot, "There will definitely come a time when that quirk might be unable to aid the hero in reaching his goal. Swinging quirks are useless in plateaus; Acceleration quirks like o'clock or Ingenium's would do poorly on unideal terrain that has multiple obstacles, And propulsion-type quirks have a risk of collateral damage in high-density population areas."</p><p>As the teacher listed the different types of quirks, his glare lingered on the students who matched them, causing a shudder to pass through their spines.</p><p>Aizawa concluded, "A hero, no matter their quirk or capabilities, should <strong>at least </strong>be able to arrive where he or she is needed regardless of the terrain that stands in their way, even if it counters their quirk."</p><p>The teacher pointed at something behind the students, prompting them all to look over their shoulders at what it was as he finished his speech. "To achieve that, it is only logical that each of you should possess the skill that most adults do to get around: You are all going to learn how to drive."</p><p>The entire class stared for a few moments at the row of colorful cars before abruptly throwing their fists into the air and cheering.</p><p>"HELL YEAH!"</p><p>"DRIVING IS SO MANLY!"</p><p>"As expected of U.A! Teaching us such a fundamental life skill that will also aid us in heroics at the same time!"</p><p>But one student didn't share that enthusiasm. Izuku Midoriya froze in place as soon as he heard the word 'drive', dropping his pen to the floor. The teen stared with bloodshot and wide eyes at the metal contraption, remembering perhaps the most important thing Korra <strong>ever </strong>told him: 'Never, <strong>EVER</strong>, drive a car!'</p><p>"Most people don't know this, but the Hero Public Safety Commission requires all pro-heroes to have a license, at least for Medium and ordinary vehicles. Because of that, Hero schools can teach their students how to drive, even if the students are too young to learn by law. Normally you'd need to be at least 20 to learn how to drive a Medium vehicle."</p><p>"Also," Aizawa added, "We're teaching you how to drive on manual. It won't be rational to teach you how to drive on automatic only for you to find yourselves commandeering a manual."</p><p>"Aizawa-Sensei?" Jirou raised a hesitant hand, having a sudden thought crossed her mind. "That still doesn't explain why we are here. I'm pretty sure one of the training grounds can act as our practice track, doing something like this outside of campus seems like a risk."</p><p>Several students nodded, seeing the logic in her words.</p><p>Aizawa had to agree.</p><p>"You're right." He answered. "U. A <strong>had </strong>a special track made for this, up until two days ago. Thanks to <strong>someone</strong> that is not here, we had to relocate the lesson until the repairs are finished."</p><p>Somewhere within U.A's main building, Toshinori Yagi sneezed.</p><p>"Also," Midnight joined the explanation, for once without a sadistic smile on her face. "Ectoplasm got caught up in the incident too. We usually had used his clones as drivers for other cars to make the simulation more realistic, but without him, we can't really simulate it on any of the other grounds. So, for the time being, the driving lessons will be held off-campus."</p><p>"Midnight, Power loader, and Cementoss will be taking three of you out at a time for a short drive around the parking lot to drill the basics in you. I will stay here and keep an eye on the rest. From now on, we will be conducting these lessons after school thrice a week until you all got yourselves your licenses. Iida, Todoroki, Asui. You're up first."</p><p>The three students nodded and walked forward, being cheered on by their classmates.<br/>
All the while everyone failed to notice that Midoriya was shaking in fear and on the verge of fainting from terror.</p>
<hr/><p>"Alright, Iida-kun," Midnight addressed her student from her place on the passenger seat. "We are only going to drive in the parking lot today so you can learn the basics. Let us start by turning it on!"</p><p>Complying, Iida twisted the keys near the steering wheel and shook with the car as the engine roared to life. "All right, sensei, what should I do now?"</p><p>"I already told you." The heroine blinked 'innocently' at her student. "You need to turn it on."</p><p>Iida was confused. "But I have already turned on the car, Kayama-sensei."</p><p>The heroine expression seemed to naturally flow into a flirtatious smile, "When did I ever say that the car was what needed to be turned on?" She slurred.</p><p>"Wha-?" Iida sputtered.</p>
<hr/><p>"Asui-san, remember when driving on manual, managing your hold on the clutch is key." Cementoss explained, "You mustn't hold your foot over it, but you need to be able to press on it on a moment's notice. Never do so abruptly though."</p><p>Asui nodded in understanding, trying to absorb as much of the information as possible. "Okay, I understand. So, the left-most peddle is the clutch, now, which one of the other two is the breaks and gas?"</p>
<hr/><p>"Just a bit more to the right… and now to the left… that's too much, need to lower the output…"</p><p>"Todoroki…" Power-Loader sighed into the hand on his face, "When are you going to stop messing with the air-conditioning and start driving?"</p>
<hr/><p>"I think that was a pretty good first time driving, Asui-san!" Cementoss congratulated the frog girl and pat her shoulder, being given a small smile of gratitude in return.</p><p>"Thank you, sensei, Kero."</p><p>"Speak for yourself…" Power- Loader muttered, "The kid fiddled with the air-conditioner for twenty minutes before he was satisfied."</p><p>Todoroki only shrugged his shoulders as Aizawa facepalmed.</p><p>"Iida-kun…~" Midnight sang and Iida the turbo-quirk user froze, "You did pretty good! Although your turns were a bit stiff, we'll have to work on that."</p><p>"U-understood, s-sensei!" Iida bowed to his teacher, his cheeks a crimson red.</p><p>"Well, that's the first three. Let's get it over with." Aizawa said.</p>
<hr/><p>"All right, let's see who's next…" Power-Loader murmured as he looked at his binder. "Minoru Mineta…"</p><p>As the teacher was busy reading through the file, he heard the car's door opening and assumed his student had arrived. "Ha, good you're here already. I still need to finish a few things.<br/>
In the meantime, press down on the clutch and breaks; those are the two pedals on the left, in case you didn't know." He remarked without even looking.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Not getting an answer the teacher took a glance to the side and eyed the student. Only to see a kid who barely surpassed the one-meter mark in height.<br/>
Feet dangling in the air, the student gave a very annoyed look at the teacher who could only sweatdrop at the situation he found himself in.</p><p>"Oh."</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><em>'Poor guy…' </em>Midnight stared at her student with a blank face, wondering to herself how they could have ever missed that detail.</p><p>Shoji sat in the driver seat, his large body and multiple arms barely contained in the tight space. His back was hunched over like Quasimodo, and some of his arms had poked out of the window because they didn't fit.</p>
<hr/><p>"Please no…" Power-Loader groaned as he turned the key over and over, only managing to force half cranks out of the engine, "Damn! The battery's dead!".</p><p>"Hey! No worries!" Kaminari grinned at the vertically challenged hero, "I got this!"</p><p>Without another word Kaminari practically jumped out of the vehicle and open the engine lid, revealing the metal mechanism to the outside air.</p><p>"Hey, kid!" Powe-Loader called out, unfamiliar with the teenager's quirk, "What do you think you're-"</p><p>The teen didn't even let the pro finish. Kaminari swiftly found the empty car battery and gripped at its leads with both hands, "Let's do this!"</p><p>
  <em>"Indiscriminate charge… however-many-volts-it-takes-to-charge-this-thing!"</em>
</p><p>Yellow lightning sparked through the air thanks to the teen's quirk, electricity flooding into the battery and charging it much faster than conventional methods ever could.</p><p>The electricity soon died down, letting the once blinded hero see again.</p><p>"What do you know?" Power-Loader chuckled after he turned the key and the engine roared to life, "That quirk of yours is pretty useful, kid."</p><p>However, the pro did not get a reply. "Hey, kid!" He called again, still not getting a reply. Power-Loader grumbles, stepping out of the vehicle and fully intent on shouting at the kid for ignoring him. "What are you still doing out here, kid?!" He shouted, the blonde facing away from him, "Get in the-!"</p><p>"Weeeeyyyyy~…"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Kaminari turned to face Power-Loader, revealing to the pro his now derp-face as he repeatedly through thumbs up into the air.</p><p>"You have <strong>got </strong>to be kidding me!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Not bad, Jirou…" Midnight congratulated the teen after she completed a turn. "I think you got the basics down well enough…"</p><p>"I don't know about that…" Jirou murmured, "I still feel nervous about it. Like, if I lose my focus, I'll crash or something…"</p><p>"That fear is completely natural." Midnight nodded along, "But I would suggest that you loosen up a bit, it will do you good even if you're not behind the wheel."</p><p>"And how would I do that?" Jirou asked, her brow raised.</p><p>Midnight smiled, the traces of mischief in it.</p><p>Not that the teen noticed.</p><p>"Why don't we talk for a while, a girl to a girl."</p><p>"What would we even talk about?" Jirou cast Midnight a glance out of the corner of her eye. "No offense, but I doubt we have much in common."</p><p>"None taken." Midnight chuckled, "You do have a point. But it does work in our favor since it gives us a starter. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?"</p><p>"Well…" Jirou bit her lip, contemplating what would be safe to tell her and what would nail her in the juvie for vigilantism.<br/>
<em>'If I do end up arrested, I'm taking you with me, Izuku! Avatars be damned!'</em><br/>
"There isn't much to tell, really. I grew up in Musutafu, lived here all my life.<br/>
Besides the occasional villain trashing a restaurant we don't get much action here."</p><p>"Hehehe…" Midnight chuckled, "Relax, I wasn't expecting some thrilling story about your exploits against villains."</p><p>"YeahIknewthatImeanIneverfoughtvilliansbeforeU.A…" Jirou blushed and spluttered, trying her hardest to keep Midnight away from her peripheral.</p><p>"Guess I should be more specific then…" Midnight murmured, "Oh, I know! I noticed that you, Midoriya-kun, Bakugou-kun, and Uraraka-san are quite close! Honestly, I'm jealous. I didn't make friends that quickly once I started learning here." Midnight spoke with an upbeat attitude.</p><p>"Well, we actually knew each other from before starting U.A…" Jirou whispered, her cheeks a tad redder, "Me, Izuku and Katsuki knew each other since the first grade. We met Ochaco a couple years later…"</p><p>"Ah… Childhood friends then… That's so cute!" Midnight squealed, causing Jirou to almost lose her composure and sending them crashing into a wall.</p><p>"C-c-cute…?" The teen stuttered; her face flushed.</p><p>"Don’t play shy, it'd adorable! Friends since childhood! Growing up together and following the same path towards heroism. All the while the burning love you have for each other slowly blossoms into something truly beautiful! THAT IS THE ESSENCE OF YOUTH!"</p><p><em>'L-l-l-l-love?' </em>Kyoka_Jirou.exe has stopped working, "HHHUUUHHHHHHH????!!!!!"</p><p>"Who is it?" Midnight pressed on, her face almost touching Jirou's, "Is it Midoriya or Bakugou?! Or do you swing <strong>that</strong> way?"</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL??!!!" The purple-haired girl screamed, <em>'What kinda cheesy fanfiction plot is this?!'</em></p>
<hr/><p>"Uraraka, please grip the wheel correctly." Power-Loader chided the brunette.</p><p>Uraraka held the wheel with only four fingers on each hand, her pinkies outstretched.</p><p>"Huh?" Uraraka squeaked, "B-but I can't, my quirk will-"</p><p>"No buts!" Power-Loader cut her off. "If you don't grip the wheel properly then you risk losing your grip on it entirely! If you do that then you are a hazard on the road!"</p><p>Uraraka gulped before she pressed her pinkies onto the wheel.</p>
<hr/><p>"Man! Look at Bakugou go!" Kirishima exclaimed in wonder, watching Bakugou maneuver the car with skills equivalent to a pro racer.</p><p>Each turn was well calculated and executed, always coming in with the right speed before accelerating again once he had finished it.<br/>
Each stop was slow and steady, with Katsuki having complete control at all times.<br/>
Whenever he shifted gears, the car didn't shake or wavered like what happened with everyone else. Instead, the transition was as flawless as you could get, smooth as silk.</p><p>"Woohoo! Way to go sparky!" Kaminari shouted in excitement, having snapped out of his derp state, he was quickly followed by cheers from Sero and Mina as well.</p><p>"Shut it, dunce-face!" Bakugou shouted from the car, his head poking out of the window. "It's not even that hard!"</p><p>"Eyes on the road Bakugou!" Cementoss ordered.</p><p>"I know that! Don't tell me what do to!" the blonde yelled back.</p><p>"Hey, guys? What's that?!" Midoriya spoke up for the first time since the lesson began, pointing (oddly enough) to the sky.</p><p>"Huh?" Hagakure, who stood next to him perked her head, "What do you mean- WHAT THE HELL?!"</p><p>Now that was enough the get everyone's attention. All the class was now looking up at the sky, not believing what they were seeing.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me…" Aizawa facepalmed.</p><p>Floating in the air was one of the cars, Uraraka, and a screaming Power-Loader inside.</p><p>"I tried to warn you!" The brunette yelled out, flustered.</p>
<hr/><p>"Alright! I think you're the last student for today!" Midnight stretched her arms above her head, moaning as her muscles popped; her expression relaxed. "Let's finish this quickly Midoriya-kun!"</p><p>The boy who sat on her right was anything <strong>but</strong> relaxed.</p><p>Midoriya Izuku was on the brink of dehydration from all the nervous sweat that rolled off his face in waves. His grip on the wheel left his knuckles bone white as they shook violently with the rest of his body, panic beyond comprehension plaguing him.</p><p>Naturally, having been a teacher for a good few years, Midnight noticed.</p><p>"Are you okay, Midoriya-kun?" She asked, her voice gentle. "You seem a bit pale…"</p><p>The greenette jumped once he was addressed, slowly turning to face his teacher. He bit his lower lip as if contemplating something before speaking. "A-are we sure I have to do this? I mean… I have Chima… and he's much faster than a car anyways…"</p><p>The heroine/teacher raised a skeptic brow, not having expected the usually diligent boy to say such a thing. "Yes… I'm suure…" She started, "You heard Aizawa… having a license is a requirement for being a hero. Having a pet you can ride doesn't absolve you from it. <em>Not to mention you can't exactly ride a Badger-monster through downtown…</em>" She whispered the last part.</p><p>The teen's shoulder slumped when she said that; his innards tying themselves in knots.</p><p>"Look, Midoriya-kun…" She tried to soothe the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know that your nervous because it's your first time…"<br/>
Midnight cursed herself internally for wording it like that. While usually, she would take pride in such a perfectly timed innuendo, now was not the time. "… Driving… but everything will be fine! You might make a few mistakes, but you'll get through it quickly! So have some confidence in yourself!"</p><p>Midoriya didn't look convinced, but it's not like he had a choice. The teen shook his head and tried to even out his breathing; gripping the wheel tightly and not letting his gaze leave the road.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Midnight cheered, "Now let's start the car!"</p><p>Both vibrated in their sits along with the car as it started running, the rasps of the engine eventually shifting into a low hum.</p><p>"Let's get going!" Gripping the handbrake, Midnight yanked it downwards, causing the car to start rolling forward.</p><p>That wasn't good.</p><p>
  <strong>Song start: On the Lam first 45 seconds on loop.</strong>
</p><p>"You're supposed to press on the brakes!" Midnight yelled once she noticed the car starting to move.</p><p>"HUH?!!" Midoriya jerked, panicked, "Y-y-yes! The brakes!" </p><p>The teen slammed down on the right pedal. Immediately the engine began to scream out as the wheels ground out on the asphalt, the car jumping forward like a rocket.</p><p>"GAAAHHHH!" Midnight screamed, her back pressed against her seat, "THE BRAKES MIDORIYA!! NOT THE GAS!!!"</p><p>Midoriya didn't hear her. The car only gained on speed, making a b-line towards the parking lot's edge.</p><p>Bouncing once it climbed on the sidewalks before slamming back down, the car was now driving on the open road, heading straight towards a building.</p><p>"TUUUURRRRNNNNNNN!!"</p><p>Midoriya swiveled the wheel to the right as much as he could. The car turned rightwards in a small arc in haste, slamming the teacher's head against the window.</p><p>Hurtling on the road, the car continued to sway left and right, its driver failing to straighten it. They dodged incoming honking vehicles by tooth and nail, sometimes almost sending them on a collision course with another vehicle.</p><p>Midnight was screaming her heart out, her head banging from left to right as the car jumped up and down, unable to take control of the vehicle.</p><p>That did not stop her from adding commentary, though.</p><p>"INCOOOMMMMIIIING!"</p><p>A giant truck was inching closer to them by the second, honking at them in warning.</p><p>Swiveling the steering wheel, Midoriya managed to dodge by climbing up on the sidewalk, driving on it, and scaring the poor pedestrians half to death.</p><p>
  <strong>"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</strong>
</p><p> People screamed as they ran away from the car's path as it slammed into various obstacles like shop signs and the like.</p><p>The local greengrocer was hit the hardest; the car violently ran over his racks of cabbages.</p><p>"MYY CCAABBBBAAGGEESS!" The old man yelled out, dropping to his knees.</p><p>"STOP THE CAR MIDORIYA! STOOOPPP IIITTTTTT!" Midnight screamed as the teen fumbled with the wheel and made a U-turn, coming back to haunt the already terrified pedestrians.</p><p>And yes, he ran over the cabbages again.</p><p>"MY POOR CABBAGES! HAVE YOU NO MERCY?!"</p><p>The same ritual repeated itself as the car miraculously made it back to U.A.<br/>
After fumbling with his legs for the entirety of the ride, Midoriya managed to find the brakes and immediately stomped on the pedal.</p><p>The results were instantaneous.</p><p>The car ground to a halt, leaving tire marks on the asphalt as the car's occupants experienced several G's of force.</p><p>They came to a stop near the sidewalk, both of their heads banging one last time.</p><p>"I'M SO SORRY" Midoriya squeaked, his voice meek and ashamed.</p><p>Midnight didn't respond. Instead, swirly patterns swiveled in her eyes, and her mouth was filled with foam.</p><p>Avatars, it seems, were not made to drive.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile:</strong>
</p><p>"Why am I not surprised…" Kyoka held her forehead in her palm as she watched the teachers and other students hounding the petrified Izuku and traumatized Midnight.</p><p>Whether it was worry or anger that was directed at the greenette, Kyoka was not sure. But she doubted that her friend was going to get scot-free out of this.</p><p>"Poor Deku…" Ochaco pitied the boy.</p><p>The fourth member of the group, however, displayed a much different reaction.</p><p>Currently, Katsuki Bakugou was busy laughing his ass off, doubling over and holding his stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>